1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna tuner. In more particular, the present invention relates to a tuner and a method for adjusting antenna impedance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a user makes communication in the state that the user grips a mobile phone by a hand, antenna impedance may not be reference impedance of about 50Ω.
In this case, since the mobile phone increases current consumption of a power amplifier in order to transmit predetermined output signals through an antenna, the power consumption of a battery may be increased. In the worst case, the communication may be disconnected.
In order to solve the above problems, schemes to adjust antenna impedance through complex algorithms have been suggested. However, since the complex algorithms are processed by a central process unit (CPU) or a baseband processor provided in the mobile phone, an antenna tuner to adjust antenna impedance cannot be independently realized. Accordingly, actually, the complex algorithms cannot be applied to a product.